The Secret Lives of the Snake and the Lion
by Godess of Dark
Summary: Goes hand and hand with a section in We're Getting Married Love. Lucius/James


A/n Omg! I just got a wonderful Idea because of a review (Dances around happily) Rayne's favorite person of the day is (Drum rolls sound).**Llama-k'Leysha42. **For giving me the awesome idea for this!**  
**

**The Secret lives of the Snake and the Lion. **

**The Lucius Malfoy and James Potter Story.**

**(Squeals So Excited) **

** Lucius Malfoy **made his way out onto a shaded porch, where he and James had their first kisses. Sitting next to a raven haired boy he sighed, "School is killing me James... I can't stand actually trying to hate you..." He murmured.

The other boy smiled and nuzzled into Lucius' neck, "Don't worry baby. Those mean old death eaters won't get to you."

Lucius stiffened and wrapped his arms around himself, "I'm afraid they will Potter." he whispered rubbing his arms.

James' head snapped up and his eyes got wide, "You can't." he growled, "You promised me that you won't get the mark." He stood and paced the porch kicking a rock. 

Lucius felt his heart pull. He stood and wrapped his arms around the boy, "Remember how we got together love?" he whispered. "Remember what you first said to me?" 

James smiled, "Malfoy getting off my fucking toe you fat ox." he laughed. 

"And why did you say that?" The blonde asked twirling the smaller boy around to face him.

James thought, "Because you had kidnapped me at a school dance and when I went to get away you stomped on my toe." he answered. Confused as to where this was going. 

The blonde smiled, "What did I say to you?" He questioned hugging the boy to him. 

James teared up as he remembered what had happened that night.

_Lucius made his way past a group of slytherins, 'Go for it Malfoy...It won't kill you." he told himself playing with the small ponytail that Cissa had made him wear just for this occasion, though they were to be married, she wanted to be with someone else as much as he did. He took in a deep breath and tapped James Potter on the shoulder._

_ "Malfoy? What do you want?" The raven haired boy asked turning away from Remus and Sirius._

_ Lucius sighed, "Could you come with me Potter? I won't keep you from your friends for long." he asked keeping his drawl to a minimum._

_James shrugged and followed him out of the great hall. "What is it Malfoy?" he asked quietly running his hand through his hair. _

_ "Why is he doing this to me?" James thought having an inter battle with himself._

_ Lucius was pacing back and forth, "I've been thinking a lot lately James... I would like it very much if you would be my...boyfriend."_

_ James took a step back and blinked owlishly. He turned to leave when Lucius moved forward and effectively stomped his toe._

_ "Malfoy get off my fucking toe you fat ox." James growled pulling his foot out from under the older boys._

_ "Please James, consider it." Lucius pleaded grabbing his hand in a very unmalfoy like manner._

_ James looked at him curiously, "You're really serious aren't you?" he asked._

_ Lucius nodded, "At first I thought it may be an passing fancy James, but I realized that if I gave it a try, I may be able to l..." He bit his lip cutting of the spew of words coming out._

_ "You might what?" James inquired. He clasped the other boys hand tightly._

_ "Love you." Lucius said. He pulled his hand from James' grasp and made his way back into the party._

_ James leaned against the wall. Was it possible to have a heart attack this young?_

_ Sirius and Remus made their way out into the hallway, "What happened?"_

_"He loves me." James muttered, "Holy shit."_

James rubbed his eyes angrily, "This fucking sucks. I hate pretending I hate you. I hate your arranged marriage. I HATE YOUR FUCKING PREDESTINED FATE." He screamed pulling away from the boy. "I hate having to pretend that i don't love you." He slammed his fist into the wall.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Lucius asked quietly taking the boys injured hand in his own. He healed it quickly and placed a kiss on the injured knuckle. 

James nodded, "I'm so tired." he mumbled.

"Okay love, I'll take you home." Lucius said wrapping his arms around the boy, "Hold tight." 

The couple disappeared with a loud pop.

James sat in his room playing with the small practice snitch Lucius had bought for him. "Damn it." 

Lucy, 

My heart hurts, you graduate this year. Then you and Cid are getting married, and you'll be expected to have a baby. So eventually we'll have to move on right? I can't even begin to process what I'm trying to think about right now. Let's run away. We'll move away, somewhere warm like Florida. 

love,

James

"Where have you been Lucius?" His mother asked when he walked in the door.

"As I told you I was with my friends." He said cooly trying to keep a calm face over what had happened.

His mother nodded curtly, "Your father is waiting for you in your room." she said waving her hand to dismiss him.

He made his way up the stairs to his room wondering what was going on.

"What is the meaning of this boy?" His father asked holding out a letter.

Lucius plucked it from his hand and read it quicky, "I don't know father, I'm not Lucy." he drawled handing it back. 

"Don't lie Lucius, I want you to end things with him now." His father commanded.

Lucius took a deep breath, "No, we won't.I love him father."

"You will not tell me what you will or will not do Lucius. You will break up with him." With that the man turned and left.

"Screw this."Lucius hissed. He dropped the wards in his room and apperated out.

Lucius appeared outside James' house. Looking around he plucked a small pebble of the ground and threw it at his window.

James' head popped out of the window after the third pebble. "Lucius what are you doing?" he asked.

"Runaway with me!"He called. "We'll go to Florida" 

"Oh no you don't... Obliviate!" 

Both boys fell into darkness.

Sirius and Remus made their way to their best friend, "How are you and Lucius doing?" Sirius asked punching James in the shoulder.

"Nothing ever happened it was just a joke." James stated walking away. He wonder vaguely why a tear had escaped his eye.

A/n Now you know what happened between James and Lucius (Hides) Don't kill me!! 


End file.
